Countless Americans enjoy riding motorcycles. The feeling of freedom and pure exhilaration while cruising the countryside with the wind in your hair is a leisure time activity for many. Many others do it out of necessity in the time of rising gas prices, while others do it for pure enjoyment. While the operation of a motorcycle provides many benefits, the operation of the clutch, especially in heavy stop and go traffic is certainly not known as one (1) of them. Such repetitive operation quickly becomes fatiguing, even to the point of causing stress injuries over time. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which the operation of a motorcycle clutch can be enhanced to be less burdensome. The use of the present invention provides motorcycles riders an alternative method of releasing their clutch in a manner that is quick, easy, and effective.